


It's Not Love, I Swear

by altmeris



Series: Elder Scrolls Online stories [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: Malador confronts Vestige!Torenn about her strange fascination with Mannimarco.





	It's Not Love, I Swear

“You love him, don’t you?”

Malador’s question tore Torenn away from her sketch.

“I- what?” she asked as the the slight flush in her cheeks deepened. “Love who?”

Impatiently, Malador tapped his finger on the drawing, the drawing of a tall Altmer in macabre armor. “Mannimarco.” he growled. “You’re drawing him again.”

“So? I’ve sketched you, I’ve sketched Lyris, I’ve sketched Varen, I’ve sketched Razum-dar. Mannimarco is not the only person I draw, though he’s one of the only people I draw from memory. Can’t exactly get him to model for me.”

“You’re avoiding the question,” said Malador irritably. “Do you love him or not?”

_“No,”_ Torenn said firmly. “I don’t.” she gestured toward her heart. “I haven’t forgotten, Malador. I haven’t forgotten what he did to me.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. Happiest moment of your life, wasn’t it?”

The bitterness in his voice did not go unnoticed. “Malador, why are you so angry at me?’

“I’m not angry at you, I just-” Malador sighed. “Look, little thing. We’ve all noticed it. Titanborn, Tharn, Sahan, Aquilarios- all of us. You look at him like he’s the best thing in the world. I saw it on your face when we were reading his documents. You almost got killed _again_ because you were so busy staring at his projection that you didn’t notice the skeletons he summoned!”

“I do not look at him like he’s the best thing in the world!” Torenn protested. “You know who I am and who I worship, Malador! I hate necromancy and everything to do with it!”

“Then why did you throw yourself at his projection in the Wormroot Depths?” countered Malador. “You made that puppy noise and jumped at it.”

“I was trying to hit him!” Torenn cried. “I got mad, that’s all!”

“That wasn’t what it sounded like- or looked like- to me! Torenn, you are our greatest hope for the future. You, me, the Companions- it’s up to us to save the world and stop Molag Bal. We can’t do that if our hero is falling in love with the villain!” Malador glared at the little halfling. “Look, the others may be too polite- well, except for Tharn, I guess- to bring this up with you. But how do any of us know that you aren’t going to snatch up the Amulet of Kings and run straight off to Mannimarco?”

Torenn hesitated, absolutely horrified. “You… you think I’d do that?”

“The chance is there, Torenn. I don’t want to have to threaten you, I truly don’t. But if you betray us, if you go to him, I will have no choice but to kill you. For the good of the Dominion, and for Nirn.”


End file.
